Containers having a pour spout are well known in the art. Containers sized to hold a pre-determined quantity of liquid or particulate material, are also well known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,806 issued to P. Meshberg on Sep. 15, 1964 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,950 issued to W. R. O'Donnell on Dec. 7, 1965 are representative of prior art dispensers having a right angle spout which rotates from a stored position to a dispensing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,230 discloses a fluid dispenser having a right angle spout which is secured at the base in stored position, and is adapted to rotate for dispensing fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,870 issued on Mar. 14, 1989 discloses a liquid container with rotatable spout, having a releasable cap threadably sealed at the neck and positioned at the top of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,383 issued to C. Sargent et al on Feb. 10, 1987 discloses a holding tank having a right angle spout which rotates about the top of the tank, has a threaded cap, and an O-ring gasket seal.